


Princess of the Isle

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Princess of the Isle [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Maleficent (2014), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Angst, Audrey and Mal are cousins, F/M, Fluffy, Frenemies, Gen, Maleficent is the Queen of the Isle, Maleficent loves her Beastie, Mild Language, Romance, Sea Three, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney), and adorable, and sappy, frenemies Uma & Mal, it got fluffy, snarking, so bad language happened, sorry about the f bombs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: When King Beast and Queen Belle proposed the Isle, Aurora balked. When her fairy godmother voluntold Aurora she would be going to the Isle, Aurora protested loudly. But when the barrier went up with a poison green flash, Aurora immediately made sure her portal to her fairy godmother's castle worked.Twenty years later, Aurora's daughter, Audrey, bounces through the portal into the VK's loft with a wicked grin and life changing news.





	1. Chapter 1

She strode into the VK loft, dark hair bouncing, high leather boots tapping on the concrete floor. “You are never going to guess what’s about to happen.”

Mal’s bright pink bubble gum popped and she flipped the page in her glossy copy of  _ Mirror Magazine _ without looking up. 

“Mal,” Audrey whined, flopping into the dark purple bean bag next to her. 

“Audrey,” Mal whined back with a smirk.

“Bitch,” Audrey sniped affectionately.

“Jerk,” Mal volleyed, green eyes sparkling. 

Audrey gave her a Look and Mal sighed, setting aside her magazine and straightening as best she could in her own bean bag chair. “What’s up?”

Audrey perked up eagerly, leaning forward. “Ben wants to bring Isle kids to Auradon.”

Mal’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

“It might have been my idea,” Audrey preened, smile wide.

Mal scrambled to her feet. “I better be on that list. The _ VKs _ better be on that list.”

Audrey laughed. “Y’all  _ are _ the list.”

Mal squealed, diving for Audrey, knocking her onto the floor. 

“Have you two finally decided to kill each other?” A voice asked archly from the door.

Audrey laughed as Mal rolled away. “Mom!”

Maleficent watched the two teens with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, the corner of her blood red lips twitching. Diaval sat perched on her dragon’s eye staff, black eyes sparkling. As graceful as any fae, she swept across the loft, black gown fanning behind her, stopping in front of the high backed chair Mal usually occupied. She sat, imposing and imperious, eyeing them expectantly. 

Mal bounded to the throne, stopping to bounce on the balls of her feet. “You’ll never guess what Audrey just told me!”

“Do quit bouncing,” Maleficent said cooly, but her eyes sparkled and she smiled indulgently. When Mal stopped, she continued, “What does your cousin have to say?”

“The prince wants to invite us to Auradon!”

Maleficent turned her attention to Audrey. “Oh, really?”

Audrey heaved to her feet, straightening her dark pink leather jacket and arranging her hair. She wore it in kinky, tightly wound curls rather than her loose Auradon curls. Her black leather pants were well worn, as were her boots, both adorned with zippers and spikes, as much a reflection of who she was as the flowing pale pink sundresses that were her Auradon clothes.

As ever, Audrey had the distinct urge to bow or curtsey to her fairy godmother. Instead, she met Maleficent’s eyes squarely and smiled. “Prince Ben wants his first act as king to be about unification,” she explained. A sly smile crept onto her face. “He might have gotten it into his head the best way to do that is to invite Isle kids to Auradon Prep.”

“I wonder who could have suggested that?” Maleficent asked knowingly.

Audrey shrugged, sly smile widening into an unrepentant grin. “I have no idea.”

Diaval squawked, hopping from the dragon’s eye staff onto the arm of the chair. Maleficent’s brilliant green eyes flicked to him and she snapped her long fingers. Wisps of black smoke engulfed Diaval and when they dissipated, the glossy black raven was replaced by a handsome man with crow’s feet around his eyes, dressed in a loose black shirt and black pants, black hair combed back from his face, a handful of black feathers woven through the strands. He perched on the arm of Maleficent’s chair, smiling at his goddaughter. “I always knew you were the clever one,” he told her.

“Dad!”

“Thanks Uncle D!”

“What does your dear Prince Charming have in store for these Isle miscreants?” Maleficent interrupted the brewing squabble.

Audrey straightened, forgetting her usual protests about Ben being her prince charming. Really, Maleficent had the most unnerving knack for making Audrey feel as if she had done something irreparably wrong. Of course, that might just be that she’d caught the VKs every time they landed themselves in hot water.

“The Prince is going to invite Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon Prep to promote, you know, friendship or whatever. I'll be arranging everything,” she added proudly.

Maleficent hummed thoughtfully. Diaval glanced at his wife. “The baddies will expect you to scheme,” he said.

“Yes, I expect they will,” Maleficent agreed. Focusing on Mal, she continued, “We’ll just have to give them a scheme worthy of us.”

Mal grinned, wild and wolflike. 

“Thank you, Audrey,” Maleficent said, tilting her horned head. “I think it’s best you go back to Auradon now. Leave us to our planning.”

Audrey suppressed the urge to whine. She wanted to stay, she wanted to help. She was good at planning. Half of the VKs’ plots were her ideas.

Maleficent seemed to know what she was thinking. She held a finger to her blood red lips, smiling mischievously. “Go now, Baby Beastie.”

Audrey sighed but turned, opening the closet door through which she had come and pushing all the way to the back where the wall lit up with a faint green glow as the portal sensed her approach. 

“See you soon, Jerk!” Mal called after her.

“Later, Bitch!”


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey adjusted her loose, flowing curls and tugged at the hem of her pale pink sundress. She’d been standing in the warm summer sun for an hour, biting her tongue every time Chad Charming opened his big fat mouth to complain.

She’d arranged everything, from the blue and gold canopy under which they stood to the trumpeters waiting patiently to announce the arrival of the Isle kids. Her mother had even provided the security and transportation sent to collect the transfer students. Audrey suspected her mother didn’t trust anyone but their own people to treat the kids with respect; Audrey privately agreed.

The black limo glided up the stone drive, gleaming in the bright sun. Audrey’s stomach flipped and she quickly schooled her expression into what Mal always called her Resting Bitch Face.

Seeing Mal step out of the limo to the bugle of trumpets like the princess she was had Audrey biting her lip to keep back the smile.

The introductions were stilted and uncomfortable, with the crowd gathered to stare at the newcomers eerily silent. As Ben led them through the castle that was Auradon Prep, Audrey chanced a glance back at the VKs.

Jay and Carlos were looking around, acting like complete dorks, as always. Evie strutted, hips swaying and blue hair swishing. Mal’s attention roamed, green eyes taking in the ornate paintings, marble topped tables, and dark panel walls. She saw Audrey watching her and gave her a completely insincere, simpering sort of smile.

Audrey’s face pinched in an equally insincere smile.

They’d talked about this, at length. The Auradon kids couldn’t know. The VKs couldn’t know. No one could know.

Maleficent had spent the last twenty years devoting vast amounts of magic to maintaining the barrier around the Isle and terrorizing the inhabitants into submission. Rebellions and other trickery were squashed quickly and efficiently and none were the wiser that Maleficent worked _with_ Auradon to ensure the safety of everyone. Audrey and Mal refused to be responsible for exposing the secret their family had guarded so closely for so long.

Ben sent the VK’s off with Doug, Audrey giving them another simpering smile as they walked away.

Once she and Ben were alone, Audrey turned to her boyfriend. “I’m sorry Benny-boo,” she crooned, “but my head is really starting to hurt so I’m going to head to my room for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Reaching up, she pecked him on the cheek then flounced away.

Safely back in her dorm room, Audrey shut the lights off and waited, knowing Mal would show up eventually.

Sure enough, sometime after midnight a faint rasp came from the lock on her door moments before Mal slipped into her room, slipping a set of lockpicks back into her boot.

“How’d it go?” Audrey asked.

Mal jumped and cursed. “Jerk! Leave a light on if you’re awake.”

Audrey grinned, unrepentant. “So who messed up?”

“Jay,” Mal grumbled.

Audrey held a hand out, smirking. “Pay up, bitch. I can’t _believe_ you thought it would be Carlos.”

Mal reluctantly passed over a pair of dark wrist cuffs, dragons and ravens burned into the well worn leather. “I can’t either. He actually saved our skins after Jay set the alarm off.”

“Looking forward to class tomorrow?”

Mal groaned and flopped dramatically onto Audrey’s bed. “Remedial Goodness. Seriously?! Could Fairy Godmother get any more lame?”

“Don’t test that theory.”

“Not planning on it.”

*~*~*

“Jane’s hair is fabulous,” Audrey observed, filing her nails in the dim light of the one lamp they had on.

Mal grinned. “I know. I almost feel bad using her. She’s kind of disgustingly good.”

“You’ll be fine. She’s the forgiving type. I’m gonna tell Ben it’s gateway magic.”

Mal snorted. “Nice.”

*~*~*

“I’m gonna spell Ben.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

“Love spell.”

Audrey considered the plan. “I was trying to think of a reason to dump him anyway,” she said finally. “He needs a reality check. You’ll be good for him. Find out the wand gets used in the coronation?”

“Yeah, and you couldn’t have just told me that? Would’ve made things _so_ much easier.”

Audrey snorted. “I’m not even supposed to know you’re after the wand, remember? Your mom was adamant I know nothing about your plans.”

Mal shrugged. “You don’t actually think she expected me not tell you anything, do you?”

“Nah. She knows us better than that.”

“Do me a favor after I spell Ben?”

“Take Chad out of the picture for Evie?”

“You know me too well.”

It broke her heart, a little, and took all her willpower not to risk a look at Mal when she announced Chad was her boyfriend. She pretended she didn’t see Evie’s face fall, forcefully reminding herself it was for Evie’s own good.

*~*~*

Audrey tried not to laugh at Ben as he paced and muttered about not having a clue what to do on a date with someone like Mal. She bit her tongue against a scathing remark about asking the girl you dumped for ideas about where to take your new girlfriend and silently wondered exactly how strong the spell Mal used was, which gave her a slightly wicked idea.

She forced a nonchalant tone. “You could take her to the lake.”

Ben froze. “What?”

“The lake,” she repeated. “You know, the Enchanted Lake? I doubt there’s anything like it on the Isle.”

Ben smiled broadly. “You’re a genius, Audrey!”

*~*~*

The day of the coronation dawned bright and clear, and Audrey couldn’t help but fidget nervously as the ceremony began - she had no clue what the VK’s had planned at this point. She saw Jane move a fraction of a second too late to stop her, but she saw Mal’s flinch and knew the barrier was broken even before Maleficent swooped in.

Maleficent observed the room, shocked into silence, cooly. “Such a warm welcome,” she crooned, blood red lips pulling back into a smile. “Did no one miss me? No?” She pouted and a shiver raced down Audrey’s spine. “Shame. Now, who has that, ah, Mal, wand?”

Mal visibly hesitated before throwing it to Fairy Godmother.

The wand arced high in the air, spinning, glittering in the sunlight filtering through the windows.

Maleficent tsked in disapproval. The wand was almost to the Fairy Godmother, it was so close - Maleficent snapped her fingers and the room froze.

Audrey stumbled, falling free of her grandmother’s fearful grip, hands catching her on the balustrade. The room was eerily silent and she looked around wildly. She’d never experienced magic like this, not on this scale. This was nothing like the little tricks Maleficent did on the Isle, changing Diaval’s shape and keeping portals open. Fear pressed on her lungs and she gasped for breath. “Godmother?” she called weakly.

“Everything’s alright Little Beastie,” Maleficent assured her, offering Mal a more genuine smile. “Tossing the wand right past me to the fairy. Inspired, darling.”

Diaval cawed loudly as he landed on her shoulder. She transformed him into a man with a lazy wave of her hand.

He immediately stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mal. “Inspired, my girl. Very clever. Now where’s-”

“Oh,” Maleficent waved her hand again and Aurora gasped back to movement.

“That was rude, Godmother,” Aurora admonished immediately.

Maleficent shrugged elegantly. “Hello, Beastie.”

Audrey couldn’t help rolling her eyes. “I don’t get it. What was the point of taking the barrier down?”

Maleficent looked pained at the idea of explaining.

Diaval stepped up immediately. “Two sides of a coin, you see, darling. Bringing the children from the Isle, showing not all the Isle is bad - that’s necessary for a better future. But they also have to remember that many villains really do belong on the Isle.”

Audrey nodded slowly. “People needed to be reminded both what the barrier kept from them, _and_ what it’s been protecting them from.”

“Uh,” Carlos raised his hand.

“Yes, dog boy?” Diaval asked impatiently, distrustfully eyeing the mutt in the young man’s arms.

Jay pointed to Audrey and Aurora. “Why are they awake?”

Carlos nodded. “Yeah, that.”

Audrey rolled her eyes at Mal. “I know they’re our friends and all, but are they really that dumb?”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a jerk, Aud.”

“As if you’re not being a bitch right now, Mal.”

“Audrey!” Aurora protested. “That is not the language of a princess.”

Audrey flinched. “Sorry, mom.”

Mal grinned. “Forget she was there?”

“Shut up.”

“Wait,” Evie broke in. “Audrey, come here, now.”

Audrey stepped in front of Evie obediently, a sparkle of mischief in her eyes that Evie was used to seeing in the midst of wild, kinky curls and dark eyeshadow instead of soft waves and neutral tones.

Evie gasped. “Addie?”

Audrey smirked back. “Guilty.”

Carlos and Jay’s indignant bellows were drowned out by Maleficent staff tapping on the ground.

“As entertaining as this is…” Maleficent drawled.

“We’ve got to get back to hoodwinking the good guys,” Diaval finished.

Maleficent, in a rare moment of tenderness, blew her magic toward him in a kiss, leaving a small black lizard at their feet.

Mal grinned. “You’re so cute, dad.”

The little lizard hissed and nipped at her skirts.

“Oh, behave yourselves,” Maleficent chastised. “Mal, listen closely, because the spell to change him is not in the book I gave you.”

Audrey perked up. “Godfather is staying with us?”

Maleficent inclined her head in a nod.

Audrey squealed happily.

“Where are you going?” Mal asked quietly.

Maleficent reached out and caressed her daughter’s cheek fondly. “I think I’ll stay at the castle a while. Auradon can’t know I’m free.”

“But the Isle! Who’s going to look after the Isle?”

“In our absence, I believe Uma will serve that purpose.”

“Uma?!” Mal screeched. “Mom!”

Audrey shoved her shoulder lightly. “It’s not like you’re going to go back to do it. And I can’t be there all the time. Uma’s not a bad choice.”

Mal turned just enough to glare.

Audrey held her hands up in surrender. “If you’re that worried about it fake a mental breakdown or panic attack or something in a few months and go check in on things.”

Maleficent smiled. “Wise council, Little Beastie.”

“Fine,” Mal grumbled.

“Now, the spell,” Maleficent brought the conversation back around.

Audrey listened closely. She may not be able to do the magic, but she remembered these things better than Mal more often than not.

Maleficent straightened to her full height and addressed the whole group. “Now, this is what the Fairy Godmother will think she saw, and the rest will have seen nothing…”


	3. Chapter 3

****Audrey tapped her foot impatiently.

Mal flinched preemptively.

“You were _not_ even thinking about sneaking off to the Isle without me.”

Mal flinched again, a guilty expression flitting across her face.

“You were!”

“ _Shhh_!”

“Explain yourself.”

Mal bit her lip.

“ _Now_.”

“We’ve gotta go get some things,” Mal muttered cagily.

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

Mal sighed. “We have to go get these stupid tokens from our parents so we can fix some cracks in the barrier.”

“There are _cracks_ in the barrier? When, exactly, were you going to tell me?”

Mal wouldn’t meet her eyes and Audrey’s lip lifted in a sneer. “You _weren’t_ ,” she accused.

“Fine,” Mal snapped. “You can come with to the Isle but you can’t come with us to get the tokens.”

“As if I’d want to,” Audrey scoffed, flipping her hair. 

*~*~* 

Audrey broke off from the VK’s within minutes of arriving on the Isle. Fixing the cracks in the barrier was important, yes, but Audrey knew the VKs could handle it and she had other places she’d rather be.

She used the mirror at Mal’s to check her appearance one final time - curls wild and kinky, eyeliner dark, thick, and sharp, shadowed in a pink darker than she’d ever dare in Auradon, black studs sparkling in her ears. Decked head to toe in leather - studded black boots and fingerless gloves, black pants so worn they looked almost like denim, and a hot pink leather coat, zipped almost to her chin with the collar popped - she looked absolutely nothing like she did in Auradon.

She tucked a dagger up each sleeve, snickering at the thought of Fairy Godmother or Queen Belle catching her with such things. Audrey would simper and bow and make pretty excuses. But this was the Isle. On the Isle, she was simply Addie. And Addie bowed to no one.

 _"Pull your shoulders back," Maleficent demanded, "and stand_ up."

_"Godmother?" Audrey's brow furrowed as she looked up, still dipped in a curtsy._

_Maleficent's poison green eyes and blood red mouth softened, but only barely. "This is not Auradon, Little Beastie,’” she explained, almost gentle. “A pretty dress, a pretty bow, a kind smile - they will not gain you friends or respect here. Being a princess on the Isle is not like being a princess in Auradon, little one. Here, you are not given respect, you take it. And you bow to no one. They are meant to bow to you."_

She shook off the memory, pulled her shoulders back, and slipped down the steps and into the shadowy streets of the Isle. It said something, she thought, that she knew the streets of the Isle better than the streets of Auradon. She was a princess there, to be guarded, not trusted alone on the streets. But on the Isle she could roam as she pleased. 

Addie, not Audrey, raised her head, focusing on her surroundings, slipping closer to the docks with each step. She froze in the shadows across from Ursula’s Fish and Chips, a smile playing at her lips at the sight of Gil slumped dejectedly on the steps.

She slipped from the shadows and up into his personal space silently. “Never can keep your foot out of your mouth, can you, handsome?”

Gil shook his head morosely. “I made fun of Harry’s hook. But I didn’t mean to, I swear! We were talking about our parents and he just-” He looked up and froze, mouth gaping before his face split into a grin and he shot up so fast he almost head butted her nose. “Addie!” He scooped her into his arms and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in deep.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed tight for the briefest moment before swatting his back gently. “Alright, put me down, you lug! I can't breathe!"

He set her on her feet with a sheepish expression, but his hands didn't leave her waist. "Sorry."

She bit back a smile and squeezed his bicep teasingly. "Don't know your own strength."

He shrugged, blushing.

She raised an eyebrow, copying her godmother's most imperious look almost flawlessly - much better than Mal ever could, much to the other girl's dismay. "Don't I get a proper hello?"

Gil's face crumpled in confusion. "Uh, hello?"

Addie only let him struggle for a moment before she gave in with an indelicate snort, hooking her hand around his neck and hauling him in for a kiss. It was warm and soft and everything she hadn’t realized she was missing. The feel of Gil against her, hard and lean and strong was more life affirming than anything she knew.

The swinging doors of the shop banged against the siding, jerking them apart and out of their little bubble.

Harry stood in the doorway. "Get a room!"

Addie waved a single finger at him behind Gil's head (he didn't like it when she was rude to his friends) and smiled sweetly. "Can I borrow yours? We both know you aren't using it," she added with a pointed look in Uma's direction, barely visible through the swinging doors.

Harry growled and advanced, raising his hook threateningly.

Addie pushed herself closer to Gil and used the extra reach to release and brandish one of the blades up her sleeves, still out of Gil's sight, eyes narrowed in challenge.

Uma's voice called Harry's name. Harry threw her one last sour look but he answered her call like the lovesick boy he was, turning back to the shop.

Addie smirked and tucked the blade back before clapping. "Good little Hook, back to the boss."

Harry growled again. "I could h-" he paused and took a breath with a pointed glance toward Gil, still oblivious. He shook his head and returned to Uma’s side in the shop.

Addie tucked her head into Gil's neck to hide her smirk. His friend's might be a pain in the ass, but they _did_ actually care about him.

“Where’ve you been, Ads?” Gil asked, peering down at her with wide, innocent blue eyes. 

God, she loved him. He was good and kind and strong. There wasn’t a manipulative bone in his body and if she thought for even a moment he could keep something from Uma and Harry she would tell him the truth. Instead, her heart squeezed painfully at his guileless smile and she answered, “Around. How’ve things been down here?”

Gil shrugged, taking her non-answer like it was nothing. “Not bad. The Wharf Rats were causing problems but we took care of it.” his face turned animated and he jumped back drawing his sword. “You shoulda seen it, Ads. I went like this! And then this!”

As Gil acted out his part of the Pirates’ fight with the Wharf Rats, Addie settled onto the steps to the fish shop, watching and listening with rapt attention. She loved this part. Well, she loved every part of seeing Gil, but she loved best seeing the passion he had for _everything_. It was why she grew interested in him in the first place. He was so alive and curious and happy and tween Audrey had never met anyone quite like him.

When the first light of predawn brightened the indigo sky to pearl gray, Addie sighed. Sometime during the night, Gil had sat behind her, bracketing her with his strong legs. She leaned into him, relishing the feel of him all around her.

As the sun broke over the horizon, sending warm golden rays across the ocean, Addie turned, lifting to her knees to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sorry, love, but I have to go.”

Gil’s bright blue eyes darkened. “Really?”

Addie nodded sadly. “Yes. But I’ll be back, I promise.” 

Gil’s smile dropped but when she stood, so did he. Gazing down at her, he said, “I hate when you leave.”

Addie smiled sadly. “I hate leaving.”

“Then why do you go?”

“Because I have to.”

Gil hung his head, looking so much like a kicked puppy Addie’s heart twisted. “You always say that.”

“I know, but it’s true. I have to go but,” she smiled impishly, pressing against his body, wanting desperately to make him smile again, “do you know something?”

Gil frowned. “What?”

“I always come back.”

Gil grinned. “Yeah, you do.” 

When he leaned down, Addie met him eagerly in a long, slow kiss that sent thrills all the way down to her toes. 

*~*~*

 Audrey met the VK’s at Mal’s loft. They were grubby and looked like they’d battled the entire goblin army. She raised an eyebrow at them. “Do I want to know?”

Mal scowled. “No.”

"We all hate Maleficent," Jay said.

"She told us right where to find it. She said it would be easy," Carlos whined. " _My_ mom's was easy. Maleficent's was-"

"Don't," Evie snapped. She turned with a sigh to Audrey. "The important thing is, we got what we came for - our parents' tokens - and now we can all go home."

"O-kay then." Honestly, seeing how battered the VKs were after their jaunt to who knew where, Audrey didn't want to know what they'd been up to. Instead she started for the portal at the back of Mal's closet. "See you at home," she called.

They grumbled after her.

"No fair she gets to use the portal," Carlos grumbled.

Audrey could _hear_ Mal roll her eyes when she said, "I told you, it only works for Audrey, me, or my mom. I don't know where it'll spit you out so _stop_ _whining_."

She didn't hear anymore as the closet door closed behind her but she smiled. Sometimes it was very, very fun to be the goddaughter of Maleficent.


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey stretched on her luxurious bed. A small, secret smile spread across her mouth as she stared at the pale pink ceiling of her Auradon dorm room. A lock of white-blonde hair, streaked pale blue and pink, fell into her face and she scowled. 

She hated her hair.  _ Hated _ it. It washed out her warm brown skin and made her look like she was dying of some horrible, unknown illness. But, she'd lost a bet and fair was fair. Jay got to pick her hair color and she'd have to endure the clown colors until she could get him back. 

Thankfully, Audrey wasn't sticking around for the Cotillion that weekend. A smile brightened her face and she sat up. She was going to spend the next week on the Isle. With Gil.

Audrey quickly dressed in her favorite black leather pants, dark pink leather jacket, and black leather boots. Her bag was already packed and sitting at the foot of her bed. She had her sais tucked into her boots and was just sliding her knives into the sheiths at her wrists when someone knocked on the door and Mal's voice called, "Open up."

Audrey opened the door and Mal trooped in. Her cousin looked a lot different from the wild child Isle princess she'd been last year. Her dark purple hair was bleached white-blonde, very much like Audrey's own, though her tips were a pale lavender. Personally, Audrey didn't know how she felt about this new look. Maybe if the blonde were a darker gold it might compliment her cousin's alabaster skin better, but the white-blonde was almost the same color and it didn't make her green eyes pop at all.

"Thanks for fixing my hair, Mal," Audrey said by way of greeting, choosing to ignore the almost frantic look in Mal's eyes. 

"Yeah. No problem." Mal didn't bother pulling out her spellbook for doing hair anymore. A lot of girls went to her asking for new styles these days and she had the spell memorized. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with Isle hair!" 

As she cast the spell, Mal moved her finger side to side then up and down and Audrey's head followed, jerking right then left then up then down. When she brought her head back up, the ugly white-blonde was replaced by rich brown, kinky curls streaked dark pink and blue.

"There. Happy?" Mal said it so abruptly that Audrey frowned. "Mal, are you-?"

"I'm fine!" Mal cried, high and shrill. Before Audrey could stop her, Mal turned on her heel and practically ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Audrey stared at the closed door.  _ What just happened? _

Her mirror phone buzzed on her desk and Audrey tore her thoughts from Mal. She'd find out what was wrong with her  _ after _ her vacation. The caller ID said "Mom" and Audrey answered with a smile. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you packed?" Aurora's voice was like music, soft and sweet.

"Yep."

"Got your toothbrush?"

" _ Mooom _ ."

"You're going for a whole week and I won't be able to call you. Let me worry."

"I'll be fine, Mom. I promise. I've got my toothbrush and all the clothes I need, I'll be staying at the VK loft, and I've got the panic button Godmother gave me."

Aurora sighed on the other end of the line, long and dramatic. "Alright," she said. "Just remember, I love you. And so does your father."

Audrey bit her lip. Her mother sometimes told stories about her father, the strong, brave prince who dared face her Fairy Godmother to boldly ask for her hand and who had loved her even before he discovered she was a princess, back when she was still just the peasant girl Briar Rose. But Aurora didn't speak of him casually. He was gone, lost to an unknown fate, and it hurt too much to remember, some days. "Do you think-" she swallowed hard, "-do you think he'd be proud of me?"

Aurora's voice was thick when she answered but her words were steady. "You would be his pride and joy," she told Audrey firmly.

Audrey smiled. "I love you, Mom."

"Call when you get back," Aurora ordered.

"Yes, Mom."

"And don't forget-"

"I've got everything, Mom. I'll call when I get back. Bye!"

"Bye! Have fun!"

Audrey studied her phone for a beat then set it back on the dresser. Mirror phones didn't really work on the Isle, not like they were supposed to, anyway, and she didn't want to run the risk of it being stolen. Instead, she pulled out a glassy green stone on a silver chain. Holding it up, she pressed it to her closet door and said, "Portal maker in my hand, open a door to Mal's homeland."

The stone gleamed and grew warm. It was an easy spell and didn't require the user to have an ounce of magic. The incantation was laid into the stone, bound with blood so it couldn't work for anyone who wasn't Aurora, Mal, Maleficent or Audrey herself. 

Portal made, Audrey slipped the charm over head, tucking it beneath her shirt. She grabbed her bag and opened the door to her closet. Inside was a welcoming, swirling mass of green and purple. 

Audrey stepped into the vortex with a smile.

*~*~*

Gil sprang to his feet with a cry when Addie sauntered through the swinging doors of Ursula’s Fish and Chips. “Addie!”

Addie laughed, bright and happy, as he swung her up into his arms, holding her high and spinning around. When he set her down she was breathless and smiling. WIthout a word she pressed a kiss to his lips in front of his whole pirate crew. 

Catcalls and shouts filled her ears but she didn’t care. Gil kissed her just as fiercely and the fire smoldered, turned calm and warm rather than raging heat. When she finally pulled away, she beamed up at him. “What was that for?” she laughed.

Gil grinned, wide and goofy, forehead resting against hers. “I missed you.”

“Are you two done?” Harry drawled. 

Addie smirked, whirling to face the dread pirate Hook. “For now.”

Behind Harry, Uma slouched from the kitchen, slamming trays of fish onto the counter in front of several pirates. “Addie.”

“Hey, Uma.” Addie skipped to the teal haired girl. 

Uma gave her a sour look. “Why are you so chipper?”

“I’m here.” Addie smiled brightly. “Seeing you always makes me happy.”

Uma snorted. “Sure. I’m who makes me happy.” She looked Addie up and down. “How long are you here this time?”

Addie frowned, feigning innocence. “What do you mean? I’m always around.”

“Yeah, right. It’s not like you disappear for weeks then show back up with absolutely no explanation.”

Addie shrugged and winked, plucking a bit of fish off the tray and popping it into her mouth. “Gotta keep the mystery alive.”

Uma rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Go get your boytoy to stop mooning.”

Addie saluted and stuck her tongue out, but sauntered back over to Gil and plopped herself down in his lap. “So what’re we doing today, handsome?”

Gil’s eyes went wide. “You’re here all day?”

Addie couldn’t help leaning down and pecking him on the lips. “All yours, all  _ week _ .”

Gil beamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

“ _ Ohhh _ , Uma’s gonna love this!” 

Addie frowned, following the shout. An orange and brown streak barreled into her and she grunted, stumbling back. “What the-?”

Gil grabbed her before she could fall. “You’ll never guess who I saw!” he cried, bouncing on his toes. 

Addie grabbed his biceps, trying to pull him down from whatever spaz-tastic spiral he’d worked himself into. “Gil, babe, what are you talking about?”

“King Ben!” Gil crowed. “I saw King Ben on the Isle! I gotta go tell Uma!” And he was off again, racing through alleys towards the docks.

Addie watched him go, mouth hanging open. Then, she whirled on her heel, marching to the VK loft. She briefly debated going after Gil, but if Ben really was on the Isle...  _ Ben? On the Isle? Gods preserve her. She was gonna kill him. _

She found Evie, Jay and Carlos on the stoop. Carlos jumped to his feet when he saw her. “Addie? What are you doing here?”

“I am on vacation,” she snapped. “What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?”

Evie sighed. “Mal ran away. We came to get her back.”

Addie frowned. “But it’s three months too early…”

“Wait, this was  _ planned _ ?” Outrage darkened Jay’s eyes and he looked ready to hit something - or someone. 

“Not like this it wasn’t,” she growled.

“Guys?” Ben descended the stairs, shoulders drooped, head bowed.

Addie took a minute to look him over. Blue leather jacket and pants, plenty of spikes, and a blue beanie over his shiny brown hair. But there was no dirt, no holes or rips or tears or unmended seams. He was too clean to be truly from the Isle. 

Evie turned, face lifting to him in hope. “So?” she asked. “Where’s Mal?”

“She’s not coming back,” he said and Addie’s heart broke. She’d never seen him look so defeated. He lifted his head, blue eyes dark with pain, and caught sight of her. He frowned. “Do I...know you?”

For a heartbeat, Addie considered lying. She thought about what it would mean to tell Ben - the boy she grew up with, the boy she spent almost every moment in Auradon with since she turned three - that no, he didn’t know her. That she was just Addie, an unknown Isle kid. But she couldn’t do that to him. She hadn’t told him a lot of things but she had never, ever lied to him. 

“Yeah, Ben,” Audrey said, tilting her head and giving him her best Auradon smile, “you do.”

Ben blinked, then stared. “ _ Audrey _ ?”

“I know you have a lot of questions,” Audrey said, “and I will answer them, I promise. But, right now, we need to focus on Mal, okay?”

Ben nodded and the pain at hearing Mal's name was so clear on his face and so deep Audrey wasn’t sure the heartbreak would ever mend. “She won’t come back,” he repeated, tears welling his eyes.

“I’ll talk to her,” Evie said, whirling to the voicepipe on the wall. “M,” she called. “Mal, it’s Evie.” She glanced at them nervously when no answer came. “Mal, come on,” she tried again.

“GO AWAY!”

Audrey and Carlos exchanged looks. Mal didn’t sound angry, not truly. She sounded tired, as if she’d collapsed from the weight of the world on her shoulders and couldn’t get back up.

Jay placed his hand on Evie’s shoulder. “Let’s give her a couple hours to cool off.”

Evie sighed.

Beside Audrey, Carlos looked around. “Guys...where’s Ben?”

Audrey looked around wildly. In the fog and the dark Ben was nowhere to be found. 

“Ben?” Audrey peered around the alley, trying to find her stupid friend. How could he just wander off?

Around the corner she could hear Evie, Jay and Carlos calling his name. Then, “Ben!” Evie said sharply. “Ben, don’t scare us like that.”

Audrey turned, relief washing over her.

Ice filled her veins when, instead of Ben’s soft tenor, the lilting voice of Harry Hook answered, “Don’t scare you? But that’s my speciality.”

She froze, just out of sight, listening. 

“Harry,” Evie snarled.

“What did you do with Ben?” Jay demanded.

“Oh, um, we nicked him. Mhm, yeah.” 

Audrey gritted her teeth. She liked Harry, because he was good to Gil, but  _ gods _ he was an ass.

“And if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. Alone.” Audrey could hear his smile as he drawled, “Uma wants a little visit.”

The silence was tense and Audrey’s muscles coiled beneath her, ready to spring, knives in her hands, though she didn’t remember pulling them from her sleeves. 

“Aw,” Harry crooned, “Jay, seems like you’ve lost your touch.”

There was something that sounded like a scuffle. Audrey peered around the corner in time to see Evie pull Jay back.

“Jay,” Evie admonished.

Harry grinned at the trio, wild and crazed. His pale green eyes caught on Carlos and he barked at the shorter boy. 

Carlos flinched and Harry cackled, sauntering back down the alley. Audrey waited until his shadow disappeared into the gloom before stepping around the corner. “Well, this isn’t good.”

Jay shot her a Look. “You think?”

“Come on,” Evie huffed. She grabbed a rock and chucked it at the yellow sign above their heads, already dented with numerous other hits. The “Watch for Falling Rocks” sign swung and the gate blocking the stairs rose. 

Audrey followed Evie into the VK loft. 

She’d been there that morning, woken in Mal’s old bed, and her stuff was still spilling from the bag tossed carelessly into a corner, but there was new art on the walls and Mal stood facing the back wall, can of poison green spray paint in her hand.  _ Well _ , Audrey thought, eyeing the back of Mal’s purple head,  _ at least she’s fixed her hair _ .

Mal must have heard them come in because she turned with a scowl. “I told you-” she saw Audrey and blinked, surprised out of her irritation. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at a spa with the Clueless Coven.”

“Vacation,” Audrey snapped. “What are you doing here? You’re three months early.”

Mal sighed, shoulders slumping. “I couldn’t take it. Being a pretty, pink princess isn’t me!”

“So you ran away?” Audrey raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I don’t blame you, being a princess is stupid hard, but staying here permanently isn’t the answer. Where’s Uncle D? He’ll tell you the same thing.”

Mal scowled, pointing at an indignant looking lizard on the bed. “He keeps trying to bite me.”

“You deserve it. Turn him into a man.”

“No.”

“Mal!”

Evie stepped between them. “Can we refocus, please? Uma has Ben.”

“What?” Shock turned Mal white. She rounded on Evie. “Explanation. Now!”

It was a cacophony of voices and Audrey only understood one word in three but when Evie, Jay and Carlos finally subsided Mal’s face was a raging storm. “If you guys never would have brought him here, this never would have happened! What were you thinking?!”

“He was gonna come with or without us,” Evie protested. “We just wanted to protect him.”

Mal rolled her eyes.

Carlos grimaced. “Yeah, and we completely blew it guys.”

“Okay!” Jay cried. “Okay.” He turned to Mal, shoulders slumping. “So, what are we gonna do?”

“ _ We _ are not doing anything," Mal snapped. "This is between Uma and me. And she’s a punk. And guess what? Now I have to go get him.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Audrey asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed. “You’re still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his pirates.”

“You’re gonna need us,” Jay said.

Mal sighed. “Uma said to come alone.”

“I’ll be there.” All four VKs turned to Audrey. She folded her arms across her chest. “I’m already supposed to be there,” she told them. “I’m hanging with Gil and the Pirates this week. I’ll be there in case things go sideways.”

Mal raised an eyebrow. “You’d choose me over Gil?”

Audrey’s heart twisted painfully but she lifted her head, refusing to acknowledge her angst. Instead, her mouth quirked into a smirk. “Maybe. You’ll just have to see.”


	6. Chapter 6

That  _ maybe _ rang through her head as Mal strode into Ursula’s Fish and Chips. A hush fell over the crowd and Uma turned.

“I’m back,” Mal crooned.

Addie twisted her face into a sneer, leaning on Gil’s shoulder. Gil wrapped a large hand around her waist, squeezing her tight, blue eyes gleaming. He watched Uma and Mal with the intensity of a hawk seeing prey. Addie watched the pirates.

Harriet and CJ Hook were the first to swarm the table when Uma challenged Mal to arm wrestling. They were quickly followed by others and Gil dragged Addie forward, shoving his way to the front, right behind his captain. 

“If you win, Ben’s free to go,” Uma said with a flick of her wrist, as if she hadn’t a care in the world.

Mal considered her.

Addie eased a hand behind her back where a short throwing dagger was hidden in the waistband of her jeans. She didn’t know who she would aim for if things went wrong but the hilt in her hand was a reassurance she needed. 

Mal propped her hand up on the table.

“Don’t you wanna know what I get if I win?” Uma teased.

“Still dreaming.”

“Last time I checked, your mother thought she had things all sewn up, too,” Uma sneered. “How’d that work out for her again?”

“On three,” Mal snapped.

Addie’s grip on her dagger tightened. Anxiety welled in her gut. Mal needed to win. She needed Mal to win. She’d give her soul for Mal to win.

Uma straightened. “One.”

Mal’s fingers tightened. “Two.”

Addie swallowed, nerves humming beneath her skin. 

“Three,” they chorused and the match was on. Pirates chattered and chanted, cheering Uma and cursing Mal, but Addie remained silent, eyes glued to the hands on the table. One pale in a purple glove, the other warm brown in teal.

They were evenly matched, their arms shaking with strain but neither giving in.

“You know,” Uma said, voice tight, “that whole princess act - ugh - never bought it for a second. You can stick a tiara on a villain, but, you’re still a villain.”

“And you can slap a pirate’s hat on but you’re still Shrimpy,” Mal quipped.

Uma’s expression darkened with rage. Had she magic, she’d have struck Mal down right then.

Mal’s eyes began to glow a wicked neon green. Uma’s hand fell back. 

“If I win,” Uma ground out, “you bring me the wand.”

Mal gasped. The power glowing from her eyes shortcircuited. 

Uma slammed Mal’s hand to the table.

All around her, pirates cheered. Gil whooped, bouncing around with all the rest. Addie didn’t move. She stared, shocked, at Mal. 

Across the table, Mal met her gaze with wide, bewildered green eyes. Addie shook her head, just once, a barely there movement. Mal squared her shoulders, clamped her jaw, and retreated with as much dignity as she could.

Part of Addie wanted to run after her cousin, but now, more than ever, she had to pull on her Isle persona. Keeping Ben safe, getting him out, that  _ had _ to be the priority, for all of them, and that was a job Audrey’s sentimentality would never get done. 

*~*~*

Addie found Uma in her cabin near midnight. 

“What do you want?”

She leaned against the sideboard, arms folded across her chest. “Kidnapping Ben was  _ not _ part of the plan.”

Uma snorted. “What plan?”

Addie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Uma gave her a sardonic smile. “Oh, you mean that whole if-the-king-ever-visits-the-Isle-we’d-give-him-a-tour thing? Yeah, I didn’t do that.”

Addie scowled. “No shit. What were you thinking?”

“I was  _ thinking _ I was done talking about doing something. You and Mal. That’s all you ever do. Talk, talk, talk. I’m done talking.”

“Fine, you’re done talking. You know she’s not going to bring you the wand.”

“So? I’ve got the king in my brig. This is much better.”

“How?”

Uma rolled her eyes.  “You’ll see.”

Addie sighed. "Please just don't kill anyone," she begged. "The point is to get everyone released from the Isle, not end up stuck here  _ forever _ ."

"Are you done, or do you have more in your lecture?"

"I'm done."

"Good. Now get back to work. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."


	7. Chapter 7

That _maybe_ rang through her head again as she swung from the ship’s rigging. Her sais caught on the sword flashing toward Ben’s head. 

Gil’s soft blue eyes widened, puppylike. “Addie?”

She shoved his sword back, whirling with the push to grab Ben and drag him to his feet. “Go!”

Ben stumbled away. Addie turned, heart pounding and sais raised, but Gil only looked at her, sword drooping in his hand. He blinked, big blue eyes staring. “What are you doing?”

Her heart wrenched painfully. _Gods_. She kicked her puppy. Her eyes stung. “Gil, I-”

Another pirate lunged for her. She whirled, steel clanging as the rapier met her crossed blades. She kicked the scruffy teen over the nearest railing and turned back to Gil. He was gone.

Uma’s brown eyes met hers through the melee. She raised her sword. Addie gripped her sais, fear crackling through her veins like lightning. Uma would kill her. It didn't matter if this was part of anyone's plan. It didn't matter whether Mal wanted to negotiate the Isle's freedom or Uma wanted to force it. Uma would kill her for breaking Gil’s heart.

A hand gripped Addie's bicep, jerking her almost off her feet. Evie's frantic Alto voice cried, "Come on!"

Addie stumbled. Multi colored smoke bombs exploded all around, obscuring the world in a rainbow haze. Carlos grabbed her other arm, keeping her steady. He blocked a pirate’s sword and Addie ducked under their crossed blades, closed fist striking the pirate in the gut, quick as a snake. The pirate doubled over and Carlos shoved the taller girl back.

Evie led them across the docks, twirling a scarlet scarf. Addie suppressed the urge to ask where she found it.

They met Jay at the top of a gangplank. Addie blinked at Lonnie right behind him. She opened her mouth-

"Go start the car!" Carlos ordered.

Jay nodded. "I'll meet you guys there!" He darted away, Lonnie following.

"How the  _hell_ did Lonnie get here?" Addie demanded.

"She wouldn't let us leave without her," Carlos said. 

A pirate charged and Addie didn't have time to question how Lonnie even found out they were going to the Isle. At one point she thought she saw Uma pulling Harry from the water then Ben was fighting the hook-handed pirate but Gil was exchanging thrusts and parries with Carlos. She started for them - to protect Carlos or Gil she didn't know- but purple smoke exploded a foot in front of her.

"Let's go!" Evie yelled. Let’s go, now! Go! Come on!"

Addie hesitated. 

Somewhere beyond the smoke Uma screamed in rage, harsh and dangerous.

Addie turned and fled. 

She was almost the last to cross the gangplank and enter the tunnel. Safely hidden in the shadows, she stopped and turned. She could see Gil, his bright blue gaze boring into her. Guilt and loss twisted her insides and filled them with led. Her Gil. Her One True Love. The one she promised everything. And when push came to shove, she chose Ben.

Ben ran into the tunnel, skidding to a stop when he saw Addie. "Come on!"

Addie tore her eyes away from Gil, fighting tears. 

At the other end of the tunnel, Lonnie was waiting by the limo's trunk. "Come on, come on, come on," she chanted, then stopped, frowning. "Who are you?"

"Not now," Audrey answered with an imperious toss of her head. It was an almost seamless shift. Addie's strong shoulders straightened with a spine of steel. Her chin tilted up and she gathered all of the disdain she could muster.

Lonnie's jaw dropped. " _Audrey?"_

Audrey's eyes narrowed. "Not. Now."

Lonnie licked her lips but nodded. "Sword?"

Audrey shook her head and held up Addie's sais before stuffing them back into her boots. "Let's go."

She piled into the limo, Ben and Mal right behind her. As soon as the door shut, tense, uncomfortable silence filled the confined space. Audrey tried to look anywhere but at Mal and Ben on the loveseat but it was hard. Everything came back to them and if she didn't focus on them then all she could see was Gil's face as she blocked his sword.

Ben glanced at Mal  "I’m really sorry that things didn’t go the way you wanted them to.”

"I mean-" Mal looked out window "-as long as you’re safe, that’s…"

"Well," Ben tried to look happier, "I mean, at least I got to see the Isle. They’re my people too…Uma helped me see that."

"Ben, Uma captured you."

Ben sighed. "She’s an angry girl with a bad plan. That’s not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal."

"Awkward," Duke sing-songed.

"Dude," Carlos hissed, "I know you can talk, but it doesn’t always mean you should.

"Regardless, that's not how we wanted you to see the Isle," Audrey snapped, unable to hold her tongue.

Ben turned to her, as if suddenly remembering she was there. He frowned. "And how did you came to see the Isle?"

Audrey and Mal exchanged looks, a conversation without words. Mal licked her lips. "My mom made the barrier," she said at last.

"Maleficent is my mother's mother in everything but blood," Audrey said.

Ben blinked. "That is…"

"We know," Evie sighed, nodding. "Trust us, it's weirder when you find out after being scared of her all your life."

"I can imagine," Ben said, cracking a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Audrey followed Ben to his dorm and shut the door behind her. She watched as he paced back and forth, back and forth. His usually expressive face was a mask, unreadable. 

Everything had changed in such a short time. Only one year. Guilt twisted Audrey’s gut. Inviting the VKs to Auradon was her idea. She pushed Ben towards Mal, encouraged their whole relationship, and now…

Finally, Ben stopped. He looked at her.

Audrey’s breath caught. Broken green eyes. Broken broken broken.

Gods, Audrey loved her cousin, she truly did, but Ben…

They dated because it was expected, but Ben was as much her brother as an only child could have.

“Did you know?” his voice cracked on the question and a weight pressed on her shoulders.

She shook her head. “No.”

“What-what  _ happened _ ?”

Audrey couldn’t bear to meet Ben’s eyes. She looked away. “Being a princess...Ben, it’s hard. And it’s so much harder when you come from a place like the Isle.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Audrey sighed, flopping into the wingback chair in front of his desk. "Do you know how I ended up going to the Isle?"

Ben stared at her, waiting.

Audrey swallowed. This was a difficult story to tell. It still gave her nightmares, sometimes. "I started going to the Isle when I was 10. I'd always known Mal. Godmother created the barrier and she made sure she and her daughter always had a way to visit my mother and I. But, when I was 10, Mal and I got into a fight. A very bad one. We refused to be in the same room for 3 weeks and I don't even remember what the fight was about. What I do remember is, I acted like the spoiled little brat I was and my mother decided I needed to learn how other people outside of my pretty pink bubble lived."

"So she sent you to the Isle?"

Audrey nodded. "She sent me to the Isle." She remembered the poverty, the starving children and the grown men leering at her small frame. In her home Kingdom no one dared even meet her eyes but on the Isle…

"Mal saved my life more times than I can count that first year. Godmother told me, that first time,  _ Respect isn't given, you take it _ . But, Ben, our idea of respect and what respect means on the Isle? They're completely different. On the Isle, respect means fear. It means proving you are more than willing to steal and murder anyone who gets in your way. It means making others fear you so you and yours can be safe."

"Did Mal ever-"

" _ Don't _ ask a question you don’t really want to know the answer to.”

Ben nodded. "Right, sorry. But, Aud, what does any of this have to do with Mal?"

"On the Isle, respect really means fear," Audrey repeated, leaning forward, elbows on her knees, earnest brown eyes fixed on Ben, trying to make him understand. "But here, in Auradon, respect is convincing people you know what's best and to do that, Mal is having to do things she's never done before. On the Isle, she used her mother's name and her own, genuinely terrifying, threats to get people to follow her lead. Here, she's having to use a whole different set of tools that she didn't even know existed. And she's having to learn these things on the fly while also proving to the world, you and, most importantly, herself that she is worthy of the choice you made and the faith you have in her."

"She doesn't have to prove anything!"

" _ Ben _ , she knows you're getting a whole bunch of flak for choosing her. She  _ knows. _ And she's twisting herself all around to live up to the standards and expectations and what she thinks  _ you _ deserve which, according to her logic, is the exact opposite of who she is."

"But I don't want her to change! I fell in love with Mal from the Isle, daughter of Maleficent, the bad influence with a golden heart-"

"I  _ know _ , Ben, you don't have to convince me."

"Then why are you saying it's my fault?"

"I'm not!"

"Then what are you saying?"

Audrey fought the urge to rub her temples. Her head was tilting towards a migraine which she desperately didn't need at that moment. "What I'm  _ saying, _ " she breathed slowly, deliberately, "is that Mal's freak out is completely understandable. She's faced a lot of changes in one very short year and it's not completely unreasonable for her to take a couple steps back and reevaluate her choice."

Ben slowly sank into a chair, green eyes wide and hopeless. "But...I love her."

Audrey forced herself to face the lost little boy look in his eyes. "I know you do. But, Ben, you and me? We were raised knowing our lives would revolve around the societal expectations of running our kingdoms. You always knew you would be crowned King at eighteen. Mal never even allowed herself the hope of getting off the Isle, let alone being a Queen."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Listen to her. Go up and ask her to tell you what's going through her head. Not, 'Do you need to talk,' or 'Do you want to talk,' but, 'Mal, please tell me exactly everything you're thinking.' Don't argue, don't interject. Listen. Then, when's she's done, say 'okay,' and ask her what she thinks needs to happen to make things better."

"That's it?"

"Well, it won't fix everything," Audrey conceded, leaning back in her chair, "but right now she's drowning and really listening is the most important lifeline you can throw - not now though."

Ben froze, halfway out of his chair. "Why not now?"

"Cotillion?"

He flushed. "Right. Tomorrow?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Are you going to Cotillion."

Audrey ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. It was still the kinky curls of the Isle. She would need to find someone to fix it for her. "Yeah, probably."

Ben. "Okay, I'll see you there."

Audrey stood, making her way toward the door. "Yep, see you there."


	9. Chapter 9

Audrey scowled at the dresses in her closet. She wasn’t even supposed to go to Cotillion and now she would have to find something she’d already worn for the party of the year.

A niggling voice in the back of her mind jeered at the shallowness of wanting a new dress. It sounded disturbingly like the voice that wouldn't stop repeating Gil's name.

Audrey shoved a blue and pink tulle confection aside, then a pale pink silk piece adorned with crystals like stars. 

“Going through someone else’s closet?”

Ice prickled down her spine. Slowly, so slowly, she turned.

Uma lounged on the pink armchair.

In her room.

In Auradon.

Uma stood and Audrey felt about two feet tall. Dread and fear writhed in her stomach, drowning out everything else.

“Who’s room is this anyways? I mean, I knew you liked pink, but this? It’s a bit much. So which pretty princess are you stealing from?”

Relief crashed through her like a wave. Addie licked her lips. “Mal says it’s Audrey’s, Aurora’s daughter.”

Uma laughed. “Of course she’d be the real Pretty Pink Princess.” 

Addie stepped away, putting as much distance between herself and Uma as she could. Her sais were tucked under the bed and the door was on the opposite wall. She was well and truly trapped - unless she went out the window, several stories off the ground. She knew from experience she _could_ do that, but it was broad daylight and that would draw attention she didn’t need. “What are you doing here, Uma?”

“I’m going to bring down the barrier.”

“Uma-”

"Don't worry," she sneered, "I told everyone that you protecting the king was part of the plan."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to help me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll tell everyone the truth."

Her stomach twisted. "And what's the truth?"

"That you're a traitor. That you chose some pampered Auradon piss pot over the Love of Your Life." Uma stepped in close, barely an inch from Audrey's face. "Don’t make the mistake of thinking it stops here, though. When the barrier comes down, I _will_ make sure your life is ruined."

Addie held her ground, didn’t back down, despite how badly she wanted to quail in the face of the pirate’s rage. “What do you need?” she managed to ask through clenched teeth.

Uma smirked, looking her up and down. “I need a dress. And then I need you to stand quietly in the background and do nothing.”

“A dress and then nothing?”

“Exactly.” She turned and stuck her hand in the closet, pulling out a dress of flowing teal from the blue section of the closet. “I guess this will do.” She held it up to her body, examining the contrast of the fabric against her dark skin. Addie stayed silent; Audrey had never worn that dress, it wasn’t her style.

“But,” Uma turned, “before I forget.” She held out her hand, palm up as if inviting Addie to take it. 

 

> _"Beluga sevruga_
> 
> _Come winds of the Caspian Sea_
> 
> _Larengix glaucitis_
> 
> _Et max laryngitis_ _La voce to me”_

Tendrils of golden light wrapped around Addie’s neck, whisps like hands diving into her throat. Audrey tried to scream but it was too late. Uma’s spell - Ursula’s spell that had stolen Ariel’s voice - pulled back, taking with it any chance Audrey had of warning Mal. 

Uma laughed. "I can't believe that worked!"

Audrey opened her mouth but no sound came. She tried to scream and was met with only silence.

Uma left Audrey to scramble into a dress, any dress. The first she grabbed was pink and sparkly and she didn’t care that she’d worn it to her kingdom’s Rose Day celebration not two months ago.

Uma was gone by the time she finally made it to the door, the toes of her black boots peeking out from beneath the hem of her dress. Audrey dashed for Ben’s study but it was empty, the king was gone. She spun, racing for Mal and Evie’s room. 

Evie caught her at the door. “Audrey! Good. Come on. Mal, can you fix Audreys’ hair?”

Mal appeared and, with a sigh, removed Audrey’s Isle hair, replacing it with the ugly blonde locks. Audrey tried to talk, tried to tell them everything but she had no voice and Evie and Mal were too caught up.

“Audrey, really, you can’t wear boots with that dress.” She shoved Audrey onto an ottomon and pushed a pair of strappy pink heels at her. “Hurry up, put those on and I’ll see you at the ship.” 

Audrey tried to catch her, tried to at least mime that something was wrong, but Mal had disappeared and Evie was gone, leaving her alone. Audrey growled, she could feel the rumble reverberate in her chest, but no sound came out. With a huff, she tightened the last buckle on the heels and jumped to her feet. She could run just as well in heels as boots - thanks, Mom - and the boys might still be in their dorm. 

Jay and Carlos were nowhere to be found. Dude sat on Carlos’ bed, ears perking up when he saw her. “Hey! Your hair’s different!”

Audrey screamed in silent, wordless rage. The boys were gone, Uma was only the gods knew where, and Mal and Evie weren’t paying her any attention. Without her voice she couldn’t even open a portal to the Moores and get Godmother’s help.

Audrey slammed the door to the boys’ dorm shut with a bang. 

She stood, silently seething, in the middle of the corridor. 

Uma was in Auradon.

 _Uma was in friggin’ Auradon_.

Audrey straightened her spine. 

Uma was in Auradon and headed for Cotillion. And so was she.

*~*~*

Audrey could barely breathe. 

Uma descended the steps, beaming at Ben who reached for her hand. 

 _Love spell_ , she thought desperately. She recognized that glazed look. If it weren’t for Mal’s heartbroken gasp, she’d say served Mal right.

She tried to push to the front of the crowd but everyone was staring and no one moved. The black haired daughter of Ariel blocked her view for a moment and when Audrey finally managed to get past her, Mal was kissing Ben. 

Audrey didn’t stop moving. Her voice was in Uma’s necklace. She needed that damn shell.

Suddenly, Uma was moving past her, dashing for the railing. Audrey’s hand shot out, fingers brushing against the smooth golden shell before Uma was out of reach. It was the barest touch, but it was enough. Magic zinged up her arm. She felt it crackle through her throat. She coughed and gasped and heard her voice whisper, “Ouch.”

Uma dived from the railing. From the corner of her eye, Audrey saw something pink-orange flutter over the ship’s other side, behind the crowd’s back. Ariel’s daughter - _Was her name Melody?_ \- dove into the sea. No one else had seen. 

Audrey ran to the railing, peering into the dark water, ignoring Uma with her tentacles on the other side of the ship. Melody was only fifteen. What was she thinking?

The sea churned. A wave swept over the deck. Audrey whirled. Uma’s cackle filled the air as she towered above the yacht, twirling in a water sprout. When the twisting funnel collapsed, Audrey rushed to the ship’s other side but the crowd of Auradon students and teachers blocked the railing. 

“True love’s kiss won’t defeat this,” Uma cried. “The world will know my name!”

A great teal tentacle lashed over their heads. And another. Audrey ducked, icy terror gripping her throat. Uma could capsize the ship!

Overhead the sky was pitch black, the Isle’s ever-present lightning storm cracking across the sky, firey vines reaching for them, as if sensing Uma’s rage, her power.

Audrey was too far back to see what happened but suddenly purple smoke filled the deck. Something roared. Something too large and with far too many teeth. The noise thundered through her chest. Students scrambled back, Audrey among them.

A great lavender dragon soared above the ship.

“Come on, Mal!” Uma’s yelled. “It’s time to finish this once and for all!”

Audrey’s jaw dropped. “Mal?”

Her cousin dove, gleaming white fangs snapping, fire roaring from her open jaws.

The ship rocked. Audrey barely stayed on her feet. Lonnie grabbed her. They exchanged wide, fearful looks.

Ben jumped into the ocean. The dragon stopped in midair, hovering over the roiling waves, great wings flapping. 

Audrey couldn't hear what Ben was saying but it must have been something. 

Lonnie pushed a path to the ship’s railing. Ben tread water between Uma the Sea Witch and Mal the Dragon. It was a stalemate. Audrey’s heart thudded in her chest. If Uma retaliated, she could drag Ben to the seafloor and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Auradon’s only mermaid princess had fled.

Slowly, a single teal tentacle reached for Ben. Audrey’s tightened on the railing. She didn’t know what she’d do if this went bad - that was a lie, she knew exactly what she’d do: she’d dive in after her stupid best friend, save his ass, and slit Uma’s neck.

The tentacle reached Ben’s outstretched hand. It unfurled and placed into his palm his signet ring.

Uma’s expression was unreadable as she turned her back to the ship and sank below the waves, swimming for the Isle - and the barrier.


	10. Chapter 10

Audrey stood in the center of her room, arms folded. Mal and Ben were curled on her pink sofa, Jay sat backwards at her desk, and Evie, Carlos and Lonnie perched on her bed. They all stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"You can't be serious.”

Audrey rolled her eyes at Carlos. "Someone has to take charge of the Isle. Uma and Mal leaving left one hell of a power vacuum."

"Well, yeah, but you?" Jay asked.

"Gee, thanks."

"That's not what he meant," Evie tried to diffuse the situation. "It's just-"

"I think it's a good idea," Ben said.

"You don't know what ruling the Isle means," Evie protested.

"No," Mal said slowly, "but Addie does." Her green eyes were calm and she met Audrey's gaze steadily. A world of understanding passed between them. 

Mal ruled the Isle from the moment she could walk. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't kind. She kept the peace and protected those who couldn't protect themselves but at a cost. Her rules were harsh and the punishment harsher. Addie saw it firsthand. And she saw Mal in the quiet moments, when the weight of the world closed in, and she remembered what she did in the name of peace and safety. 

Mal lifted her chin. "Addie will rule the Isle."

"For one year," Audrey agreed. "I will rule the Isle for one year. In that time, you will work with the Council of Rulers to pass legislation to bring innocents from the Isle to Auradon. Lonnie,” Audrey fixed her attention on the Chinese girl who had been watching with bright, black eyes, “your mother was made the emperor's heir, your father is Chief General of all China. You need to convince them this is necessary.”

Lonnie nodded. “I will.”

“And Evie, Snow White is your step-sister. Use that.”

“My mother tried to kill her,” Evie protested. 

“Snow White is forgiving,” Ben chimed in. “And you’ve already made a good impression with one of the dwarves.” He watched Audrey, a new fire in his eyes. He could see a path to success. He and Audrey, they grew up knowing the power structures of Auradon. He knew how to wield influence as well as anyone. 

“Also, reach out to Cinderella and Anastasia,” Audrey continued. “Tell them about Dizzy. Chad is completely useless but he’s not the crown prince. His older brother Chase will help, so will his sister, Charlie. Plus Anastasia’s horde of children. They’re very good at getting what they want.”

Carlos straightened on the bed. “What about us?” he motioned to Jay and himself. 

Audrey smiled but it was Ben who answered. “You’ve done a lot already by adopting Dude. See if he can get word through the Twilight Bark that you’re good. There’s a lot of talking animals around. They’ll help.”

“And me?”

“Aren’t you already friends with Aziz and Jordan?” Lonnie asked, turning to Jay. 

Jay shrugged. “Yeah?”

“He’s the Sultana’s son and she’s the Genie’s daughter.”

“Oh, right!”

The tension eased from Audrey’s shoulders. This was what she needed. Her brown eyes met Mal’s and she remembered. “There’s one more thing. When you were fighting Uma, Melody jumped into the sea.”

Jay shot to his feet. “What?”

Audrey raised an eyebrow at him. “Melody, daughter of Ariel-”

“I know who she is,” he snapped. “She was my  _ date _ . Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“I didn’t know you two knew each other!”

“Dude, how did you not realize she was missing?” 

Jay flushed, shooting Carlos a glare. “I thought she got scared and ran off. I was going to find her right after we finished here.”

“Well, she certainly  _ swam _ off,” Mal joked. 

“What are we going to do about Melody?” Ben asked. 

“I don’t think there’s much we can do,” Evie said. “She’s the granddaughter of the Sea King and she jumped  _ into _ the sea.”

“She’s right,” Lonnie agreed. “Only King Triton has authority below the waves. All we can do is tell Fairy Godmother. She’ll call King Eric and Queen Ariel and they’ll handle it from there.”

Jay’s shoulders slumped. Audrey watched him for a moment longer but when he didn’t run off to find Melody himself, she nodded. “Alright. We have our game plan. I will be on the Isle for one year. You will all work on the Council.” She smiled. “Don’t look so grim.”

*~*~*

Addie stepped into the VK loft with a sigh. It was almost exactly as she’d left it twelve hours before, down to the bag spilling her clothes by Mal’s old bed. The white walls were covered in Mal’s artwork, beautiful pieces of neon spray paint, full of familiar faces. She smiled. She could do this. The portal maker hung from her neck, and her phone - with a signal boost courtesy of Carlos - was tucked into her back pocket. 

Help was only a call away.

The Isle was quiet as she wove through the alleys. It was near dawn. Most troublemakers were already in their beds - all except two.

The window of Uma’s ship cabin blazed. Addie pushed the door open with a creek.

The two teenagers sitting in the glow of a single oil lamp scrambled to their feet.

“Uma?” 

Harry’s face fell when he saw her.

“Addie!” Gil cried and he swept her up into his arms. “I was so worried,” he whispered into the crook of her neck. “I thought you’d left me behind.”

Tears welled in Addie’s eyes. The truth clogged her throat. She swallowed. “I could never leave you.”

“What happened?” Harry demanded. 

Gil drew back but he kept one arm around her waist. Addie met Harry’s green-blue eyes and lied, smooth as silk. “Mal and Uma fought. Uma escaped and they sent me back.”

“Even after you saved the King? Bastards.”

Addie shrugged. “I asked to come back. I’d rather be here with you jerks than anywhere else.”

Something soft flashed across Harry’s face but it was gone too fast. Addie’s heart twisted. Harry had such potential for good but the Isle would never allow it. He needed out just as much as Gil, just as much as every Innocent. 

“What do we do now?” Gil asked.

Addie lifted her chin. “We protect the Isle.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! We are messing with the ages in this fic because teenage engagements are icky. Ben was crowned at 18, during the events of Descendants 2 everyone was 18/19, and during Descendants 3 (aka, going forward) everyone is 19/20. Thanks for coming to our Ted Talk!

**One Year Later**

Audrey whirled on Ben. “What do you mean you’re closing the Isle?”

Ben looked away, guilt plain on his handsome face. “It’s too dangerous, Audrey. We saw that today with Hades almost escaping. The more we open the barrier, the more likely someone truly evil will get out. Mal believes -”

“This was Mal’s idea?” Something cold and furious settled in Audrey’s chest, wrapping around her heart like a snake. 

Mal. Her cousin who was a sister. The one person she thought she could trust. She _promised_.

Audrey stormed from the King’s study. The crowds parted as she marched to her dorm. Several tiny freshman dove back into a classroom as she passed. Not even Fairy Godmother dared stop her, face turning white, brown eyes widening in fear. 

She slammed the door to her room, the crystal chandelier trembling above her bed.

How _dare_ Mal? How _dare_ she?

Audrey snarled, pacing across the pale pink carpet.

She _promised_.

Gil couldn’t survive much longer on the Isle. Boys like him with golden hearts on their sleeves didn't belong on the Isle. He was supposed to be in the next round. Him and Harry. Mal _promised_.

An enraged scream ripped from her throat. 

She’d followed all the rules, drew inside the lines. She’d never asked for _anything_ that wasn’t hers. But when it was finally her turn for her Happily Ever After, what did Mal do?

_Selfish. Betrayer. Traitor. Liar. Bitch._

A plan three years in the making. All Audrey’s idea. She risked _everything_ to get Mal off the Isle, to put her where she could help, do better, fix the wrongs of the world. All she asked for was a Happy Ending.

 _Mal_ got her fucking happy ending. Got everything she ever wanted. Power and Love. And she didn’t care about anyone else. Screw Audrey’s happiness. Screw the children who needed out, who starved and died for an accident of birth. 

Well. 

Fuck. That.

The Museum of Cultural History was empty save for the guard slouched at the security desk. Audrey didn’t think twice and the guard didn’t know what hit him. The glass bottle of sleeping potion exploded on impact and he slumped in his chair. Audrey leaned over him, tapping the keyboard, switching off the cameras as the fat man snored.

She’d never thought of herself as mean. Vain, maybe. Strong-willed, definitely. But now a ruthless fire, the likes of which hadn’t filled her even in a solid year on the Isle, raced under her skin. She was _done_ going out of her way to be helpful, to be nice. Her blood boiled in her veins.

Her Happy Ending denied. Left with _nothing_. 

Auradon thought they knew Evil. They thought the Isle dwellers were Evil.  

Auradon didn’t know shit.

The sparkle of sapphires caught her eye.

The Queen’s Crown.

A vicious smile spread across her face. Mal wanted to be Queen. All of Auradon wanted her to be Queen.  They wanted a Queen who stole and cheated and broke every promise. A Queen who murdered any hope for happiness Audrey ever cherished.

If Audrey couldn’t have her Happy Ending she’d rather be the leader of the dark and the bad. She’d ruled the Isle in the absence of the VK’s, in the absence of Uma, and now… now all of Auradon would see what she could really be. They would all bow to the Evil Queen.

The glass shattered with a single swing. Shards crunched beneath her hands as she lifted the crown high. 

It was heavy resting on her head. But the crown was not what she came for.

Maleficent’s staff.

It stood alone on a pillar, gleaming sullenly in the dark.

It was a fake but Audrey could feel it’s power, the magic her Godmother had imbued the replica with, strong enough to fool even Fairy Godmother.

The magic of the dragon’s eye glowed brighter. It pulled her, magnetic.

She wrapped her hand around the wooden staff.

The rage coiling around her heart constricted, morphed. Hate reared its ugly, fanged head and struck.

_Destroy. Destroy. Destroy._

It was a mantra in her soul. The darkness all around promised vengeance.

 _What price was she willing to pay?_ A cold voice hissed, like scales across stone. 

 _Expensive_ , she whispered back.

Roaring filled her ears. Power crashed through her, poison green and vile. It collided with blue fire in her chest. She could see it, could see the powers vie for dominance. She reached for the green. 

Black sparks erupted, danced behind her eyes. _Endless_ , she chanted. _Endless. Endless. Endless. My reign will be endless._

The Fae magic of the Dragon’s Eye Staff overwhelmed her. Engulfed her. Drowned her.

She screamed.


End file.
